Electrical generator commonly comprises a prime mover (usually a gasoline-powered internal combustion engine), an alternator, a fuel tank, controls and other electronics all supported on a base. A primary purpose of the base is to carry the above components in a single package, while elevating the same above the ground. The base, generally, is a planar surface formed of some metallic material/compound, such as steel. The base may be required to endure number of stresses due to large weight of the generator mounted thereon.
During the operation of the generator, the base may experience some vibrations transferred from the engine and/or the alternator. Typically, the generator is supported on mounts provided in the base. The mounts may help to limit/dampen the vibration transfer to the base, and thus protect the base and other components, such as complex control systems, from failure. However, the base may not have proper provisions to access the mounts for easy assembly and removal.
Further, the generators are required to have a fuel tank to supply the fuel to the engine, for running of the generator. Typically, the manufacturers provide the fuel tank as a stand alone unit, installed in some space in the base. Alternatively, some manufacturers use welded steel plates in the base to form the fuel tank.